Thunder
by booboobegone
Summary: KLAROLINE! Klaus and Caroline stuck in a candy store in a hurricane!


He had no clue what the hell he was doing holed up in the basement (read crawlspace) of a damn candy shoppe, but here he was amidst cans and jars and packages of sweets and there, without him knowing she was even in New Orleans, sat Caroline. Flustered he was and all too aware of her where she sat staring at him, a frown on her lovely mien, her hair curled becomingly. Eating a fucking lolly. Her tongue was obscenely licking at the many coloured treat and Klaus wanted to tell her to stop, please for the love of all the saints and angels above stop because he was hard as a rock in his jeans and imagining what her tongue would feel like stroking... Yea gods above she was killing him. And he'd had no inkling she was even here. This did not bode well. It had only been a year since that day in the woods. (And eight hours, forty nine minutes, ten seconds, and fifty two thousand nine hundred beats of his undead heart but whom was really keeping track anyway?) A year where he thought he could sort things out and then call her up and invite her to come here, just as friends you see, and see where the winds took them. Funny that. For it was a hurricane warning that had him holed up here in the first place and it was gale force winds that rattled the windows and the walls and shook the buildings mightily just like it was the wind of her that left him shaken and out of his element. Lick, lick, lick. And Christ god above she was staring at him while she did it with one eyebrow raised as if she bloody /knew/ where his inner movies were taking him and wasn't that the plan all along her eyes said and he licked /his/ lips and found his throat dry and his voice stuck in his craw and he had to clear his throats before he managed a husky sounding "Caroline" and she chuckled then... Lick, lick, suck. He was done for. "Klaus." She put the candy down and simply stared at him, like he was chocolate and she was on a /very/ strict diet. We're her eyes always this blue? Was her skin always so white and perfect? The thunder makes her jump and she jumps closer to him, practically in his lap, hands clutching and fingers digging furrows into his arm and he hisses and she kisses him so suddenly it's like a jolt of lightning straight to his groin and he is all at once pulling her closer, grappling her into his hard hold like a raft in this storm that rages outside as well as in. He's taken by it, as he's taken by her, struck by the way she tastes, like sweet candy, like the rain pounding down, like the storm raging, beast and man lifting her and touching her and learning what makes her mewl. Whilst the storm pounds the walls and rattles the boarded up windows with each successive gust, Klaus realizes he's on his back on the floor and Caroline, Caroline is pulling at his shirt and his jeans harshly, trying to simultaneously rid him of his outfit and carve social into his skin in her haste to do so. He expected more finesse than that from her but he shouldn't be surprised, he remembered her telling him how she hated storms and they always made her jumpy and she would do anything to distract herself from them. He guessed he was the distraction though he hoped that if she'd been so entombed with another man, she'd be less, clingy; at least that was his heart's most fervent hope. He came back to himself when her teeth nipped his throat and she whispered, "Pants off Klaus, pants off..." and ripped them down his legs anyway to the music of her needy little noise of delight. "God you're huge..." To which he growled and sat up to fist her hair and grunt. "Caroline, despite my, condition, I find this rather a crude parody of what we both probably desire to occur here..." But that was all he got out when she smashed her lips into his and then bit his mouth, hard. "Shut up Klaus, you talk /way/ too much, just enjoy what's about to happen and keep your comments limited to cursing and moaning and begging me to ride your magnificent cock faster." He wanted to protest but then her glorious tits were swaying in his face and he wondered how the fuck she got her shirt off so fast and her skirt rucked up while she straddled his lap, lowering herself onto him with her lower lip clamped between her teeth and her breath hissing out as her wet channel stretched out to take him deep, her free left hand spreading her bare lower lips while she took him in, her right tangling in his longer curls to direct his gaze to her movements. "God, so wet for you, see how your big cock fills me up? Do you remember how good I felt when you were all the way inside me the first time, how I said if we ever got together again how I'd ride you like this?" She yanks his head back and begins and the sound he made wasn't at all manly, it was fucking needy and wanting and nearly painful. He moaned. "Shut up Caroline and fuck me then." "You got it..." Tangled together like this they move to the beat of the howling wind outside and the lashing rain that beat like the tempo of her hips against his and though he wanted it to be like their first time, he knew it was a vastly different thing, that she was a vastly different vampire, that she wasn't here to stay, that he was the last person she wanted now. She had Stefan he knew, and he knew that this was her, and his, "thing". They couldn't be quit of one another if they tried. But they both had promises to keep and miles to go before they could make a life together and though he knew all this, his thousand year old heart still ached with the bittersweet poignancy of this moment as it stretched between them and her lips found his and the kiss she delivered like a promise was full of all the things she couldn't ever say, all the things she felt but couldn't show and he held her there in the interstices of space and time and felt them all. Her fingers furrowed his hair then and she tossed back her head and he bit at her skin with human teeth and whispered things there into the wet of his marks on her that he loved her and she cried out then as she moved on him, rising up and dropping herself down with a dancer's fluidity and a grace in her pleasure he admired and she shuddered, moaned, whispered things back to him that made him smile, that made him tighten his hold and flip her over at the peak of her pleasure, driving himself into her on the now candy strewn floor, feeling like a god and then naught more than a humble man as he joined her in bliss, emptying himself into her wet heat while she arched under him and begged for him, finally. He came back to himself then while the storm seemed to abate and saw watery sunshine through the torrential downpour, his palms resting on spilled sweets and chocolate, the scent of her and the sugar making him feel heady. She smiled, pulled herself from under him and righted her clothes, biting her lips and then leaning close to kiss him while she helped him right his. "Thank you..." that's all he heard above the snapping of his own bones and Caroline, Caroline left that candy store with the scent of him all over her, his seed running down her inner thighs and the tempest of his storm beating in her blood and Klaus Mikaelson dead on a candy strewn floor for an entire day. They wouldn't see each other for another decade, during a wholly different storm. Fin...


End file.
